1998 Special Edition Furbys
This page is about Special Edition 1998 Furbys and is NOT to talk about other furbys. Please edit as such. Furby Special Editions are a limited edition line of Furbys that were used mainly in the 1998-2002 batch. This is a list and picture gallery of all limited edition Furbys that were released. In total, 19 Adult Special Editions were released, 1 baby special edition, 1 rumored special edition, and 9 cancelled Special Editions. Spring Furby 1999 The first Special Edition and easy to find online. Released April 1999 with a batch of 250.000. Graduation Furby Released in May of 1999, it was intended to have parents buy for their kids who graduated high school that same month. 250,000 were produced. Statue Of Liberty Furby Released in May 1999, it was a parody of the Statue Of Liberty. It was exclusive to KB Toys, and only 72,000 were ever made. It is a very hard-to-find limited edition and they are rarely seen on eBay. Wizard Furby Released July 1999, Wizard Furby was, well, a wizard. Exclusive to Toys R Us stores, and only 90,000 were ever created. Millennium Furby Version 1. (World Trade Center Furby) In August 1999 this was released in USA only and only 30,000 were ever made. However, 5,000 of these were exclusive to the Windows On The World gift shop inside the north tower of the World Trade Center, because of which this Furby would then get the nickname "World Trade Center Furby". There was a photo online showing a partly destroyed WTC Furby near the ruins of the WTC Towers on 9/11, showing that they were not all sold by Sep 11th 2001. Millennium Furby Version 2 In December 1999, the other Millennium Furby was produced. It is a reversal in color from the other one, and this one is easier to find due to having 220,000 created. Racing Furby In September 1999, the Racing Furby was created and was released and exclusive to Kmart Stores. Only 72,000 were ever made. Autumn Furby In October 1999 the Autumn Furby was released. It featured Halloween-like colors, and a inspirational quote on its tag. 250,000 were produced, making this easier to find. Tropical Furby In October 1999 a new Furby was created, and kind of late. Tropical Furby was released to celebrate summer, but it was delayed after its original set July 1999 release date. It was still released, but in fall. Only 36,000 were ever made, making this hard to find. It was available only in select Toys R Us stores. Santa Furby In November 1999, the Santa Furby was released. It was intended to be released December 1999, but was released in many stores early as an accident. 500,000 were made, making this the easiest to find of any special edition. Jester Furby In November 1999, The Jester Furby was released. It was available only in Target Stores in USA, and only 72,000 were produced. It was manufactured by the furby factory JT. Famous for their poor training and worker ability, JT manufactured furby colours such as Jester, Lamb and some Kid Cuisine furbys. Most of the furbys manufactured by JT came with faults, parts missing, or just plain broken, straight out of the box. However, some JT furbys are just fine. JT furbys are known to be thinner than regular furbys. Reindeer Furby Originally intended to be released alongside the Santa Furby, it released on its original release date, unlike the santa furby which released 1 month early due to shipping mistakes. 250,000 were made, so it's common to find and was exclusive to KB Toys. Valentine's Day Furby Released in January, it was released for Valentine's Day 2000 and only 150,000 were made. It's easy to find. Easter Furby In 2000 the Easter Furby was released. It had 250,000 created. Spring Baby Furby In 2000 a new Spring Furby was created and was a baby version of the original Spring Furby. 150,000 were created. It was exclusive to Wal-Mart stores worldwide, while in the USA it was exclusive to Wal-Mart and Sam's Club. It is also the only limited edition Furby Baby. Royal Furby In April 2000 Royal Furby was made. It was released with only 135,000 created. It was the last Furby to be released in stores worldwide, with the final 2 Furbys being available only on the internet. It also has a special royal poem and is only available with limited edition purple eyes. President Furby Released in 2000, it was intended as a Viral Market idea. It was FURBY FOR PRESIDENT. For the first time, the Furby actually has unique dialogue. This Furby sings the National Anthem. To hear it, Click Here. It was released with only 36.000 ever made. It's one of the most liked of special editions due to its unique dialogue. He also came with a pin saying FURBY FOR PRESIDENT for himself, and a larger one for you! Angel Furby Released in 2000, the Angel Furby was released to celebrate upcoming Christmas. Only 10,000 were made, making this very rare. Hi-C Furby Released 1999, it is one of the rarest Furby special editions having only 5000 ever made. It was only available to obtain if you won it in a Hi-C contest. Kid Cuisine Furby Exclusive to winners of a Kid Cuisine contest and released in 1999. It is one of the hardest to find, only having 500 made. Bejewelled Furby The rarest of all Furbys and one of the hardest to find toys in the world. Only 5 were ever produced and had an insane $10,000 price tag! Only two were ever sold. It is very doubtful they even existed, as the name was not Tiger/Hasbro official, and all it is, is a Snowball Gen 1 furby with diamonds. Thanksgiving Furby Another hard to find due to being unreleased. Only 10 are known to be in existance. Rockstar Furby Another rare to find, but still has variety. A number of 100.000 were produced as evidented by a fans owned Rockstar Furby which is number 99.817 out of 100.000. It is unknown why Hasbro produced so many but cancelled them. It is also unknown where all the unsold of them ended up. Possibly either destroyed, or stripped for parts. Christmas 2000 Furby Another cancelled one. It was never shown outside of the Tokyo Toy Show in 2000. Only 1 model is known to exist, which is in the following photo: Basically he is a Snowball Furby with a scarf and hat. Ironically, Snowballs are found around Christmas. 4th of July 2000 Nothing much is known besides the photo, and that it was intended to launch July 4th 2000, but was cancelled. Elvis Furby A Furby was to be released in the year 2000 that looked like Elvis, and was a special edition. It was cancelled. The display model a collector has works, and it was to have unique Elvis singing. Basically, it is an owl furby with clothing and hair. Little Bo Peep Furby A Little Bo Peep Furby Baby was planned to be released in 2001, but was cancelled. It would have been the second Special Furby Baby. Miss Furby A parody of Miss America, Miss Furby, was to launch in 2001, but was cancelled. Basically, it's a "Church Mouse" Furby with a dress. Rainy Day Furby A dalmatian Furby that wore a rain coat and had a little umbrella. It was going to be released in 2001 but was cancelled. Super Furby A Furby that was to parody Superman was to be released in 2001, but was cancelled. it was a furry snowball Furby with a cape. Category:Furbies Category:Old fashoned furbies